nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Astrid
Astrid was a female human barbarian/fighter NPC in the Om campaign. Summary Astrid was a Thunnish warrior and a member of Gunnar the Wolf’s retinue during his diplomatic mission to Waymere. She was also his secret lover. She was part of Gunnar’s party that was ambushed by Wild Runners while hunting, and soon after betrayed by the Gildornian Army. She died defending Gunnar and holding off hordes of Gildornians so the prince could escape. Background Astrid was a shield maiden and a powerful warrior of the Thun. She was a fellow warrior and lover of Gunnar the Wolf. Both knew that in spite of their feelings for one another that as the prince of the new Thunnish state Gunnar would be expected to marry for political gain and therefore would not be able to wed Astrid. In spite of this they still cared for one another deeply and Astrid remained very protective of him. In 465 Gunnar was sent to Waymere to attempt to forge an alliance between the two kingdoms, and Astrid accompanied him as part of his entourage. Diplomacy in Waymere Once in Waymere, Gunnar almost immediately became the target of assassination attempts as several factions from the Orleseans to the elven tribes would have reasons to not see an alliance between the two powers. Gunnar survived all the attempts, refusing to change his security precautions and almost daring others to try further attempts on his life. In spite of the challenges, the mission was a success and an alliance was to be signed by Gunnar and Duke Marcus Cornelius Agrippa. Before the signing however another assassination attempt was made, and Atticus Brock asked the Fate Fighters to investigate. The Fate Fighters met with Gunnar in the Red Axe Inn on the 5th of the Twins, 465. Gunnar strongly denied needing any protection however during the meeting Gunnar’s nephew Meegosh began to suffer from poisoning after tasting Gunnar's food. Jasper Conroy used his magic to save Meegosh, and convinced Gunnar to hire the Fate Fighters to find the culprits. Opal remained with Gunnar's entourage to purify any food that came their way and the rest of the Fate Fighters departed to investigate. Ambush Gunnar and his entourage decided to go hunting outside of Waymere and naturally Astrid came along. Gunnar allowed Opal to accompany them if he wished. The elf agreed, coming along, though proving to be somewhat greedy hunter in his zealousness to protect Gunnar from harm. While hunting the party was ambushed by two dozen Wild Runners, led by Tugadumness himself. The battle that followed was the stuff of legend with Thunnish warriors striking down foes left and right while Opal turned into a tiger and mauled the elvish attackers. Astrid slew several elves, cutting them down alongside her war brothers. Gunnar himself dueled with Tugadumness, besting the elf in battle. However before Gunnar was able to strike the Wild Runner leader down, the elf lashed out with an Irda blade, wounding him. The wound from the blade was not deep, but it was quickly determined that it had introduced a curse to Gunnar and continued to strike at him every time the warrior exerted himself and slowly drained away his life force even when at rest. If not addressed it could turn fatal very quickly, and neither Gunnar’s shaman Gerin nor Opal cure him. The party's horses had been slain in the conflict, but since time was of paramount importance the group split up. Opal again took the form of a tiger and allowed Gunnar to ride upon his back. Astrid refused to leave Gunnar’s side, and Opal allowed her to ride as well. Frelik used a magical item that allowed him to turn into a wolf and keep up and joined them. The rest of the entourage, Ornvald, Sigvald and Gerin were to make their way back to Waymere on foot. Betrayed On the road to Waymere, Gunnar, Opal, Astrid and Frelik encountered a full regiment of Gildornian soldiers heading south. After a brief discussion with Captain Harrigan, they were granted an audience with the commander, Colonel Babbington. The colonel offered his hospitality, but Astrid and Frellik demanded that Gunnar be taken to cleric immediately. The prince was shown to the healer's wagon and examined by Brother Gabriel. The cleric offered to place Gunnar into a stasis until a cure could be found, but the prince refused to be insensate at anyone's mercy and declined. Gabriel then apologized and cast a spell to disappear from the wagon. At that exact moment, the Gildornian soldiers began to nail the door to the wagon shut and set it on fire in an effort to assassinate Gunnar and his party. Enraged, Gunnar and Astrid smashed open the door and fought their way out of the cart. Frelik, drinking a potion he’d found in the cart, grew to enormous size and began bellowing to the troops about the stain on their honor they were allowing by following such orders. Opal cast a spell to cause a small localized ice storm which slowed the advancing troops enough for Astrid, Opal and Gunnar (stripped to his loincloth and fighting with nothing more than sword and shield) to punch through the forces and flee into the woods. They were chased by footmen and advancing cavalry however. Gunnar climbed onto Opal’s back, as the elf was still in tiger form, and fled while Astrid turned and engaged the troops to try to hold them off and by Gunnar and Opal time to escape. Meanwhile Frelik, over 12 feet tall now, shoved the burning wagon into the column of troops still on the road and began smashing the soldiers attacking him. Astrid and Frelik slew dozens of Gildornian solders each, but eventually the sheer numbers began to overwhelm them both. Astrid died as any warrior would wish, with a bloody blade in her hand surrounded by a pile of dead enemies fighting for a cause or person she believed in. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs